


Voluntary sex work

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Voluntary sex work [Script offer] [Fsub] very [Rough sex] [Facefucking] [Topping from the bottom] [Self degradation] [Name calling] [Body writing] [Slapping] [Choking] [Slow build up] [Aftercare] [Talk of consent and boundaries] [Book club]
Relationships: F4M





	Voluntary sex work

[F4M] Voluntary sex work [Script offer] [Fsub] very [Rough sex] [Facefucking] [Topping from the bottom] [Self degradation] [Name calling] [Body writing] [Slapping] [Choking] [Slow build up] [Aftercare] [Talk of consent and boundaries] [Book club]

Hi everybody!

I’ve had this idea for a script for a while now, and I finally took the time to see if it could work despite its absurdity. The sex scene here is really, really rough and has tons of degradation, so please consider the tags and take care of yourselves. Also, big thanks to u/Singmypraise for exchanging ideas and giving me feedback during the writing process. Oh yeah, and for some reason, this extremely rough piece of fiction has a reference to War and Peace by Tolstoy somewhere in it, so look out for that if you want something to entertain yourself with while reading, I guess.

Disclaimers:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously.

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script.

_________________________________________________________________

[Outside the listener’s house. You knock on his door and he opens.]

[Flirty and cheerful] Well, hello there handsome!

[Giggling] I was in the neighborhood, and I thought since I promised you to pick up your copy of the next book we chose I might as well pay you a visit, invite myself in and steal your soul.

You’re not busy, are you?

Great, so…

[Playfully ominous] May I come in, oh helpless victim?

[Laughing] Well, thank you!

[Door shuts] Let me get your copy out.

Yeah, I haven’t read much magical realism from South America either, so I’m glad someone suggested it.

Not that I’ve ever been an expert on any genre.

Yes, I *did* make it through War and peace, but that was mostly to brag about it, of course [Laughing]

Ok, you got me, that part about Natasha trying to kill herself because she’s tragically in love is… really moving, and Pierre, well, he’s just, *my boy*.

Yes, no matter how naïve and easy to manipulate he is, I’ll fucking fight you!

[Pause]

Anyway… I haven’t had time to read much of this new book today, because I’ve met with the other girls that I’m doing voluntary work with. 

Oh, yeah, I guess you haven’t heard of that because, well, it might be a bit… stigmatizing, and I want to be sure that everyone I share it with has an open mind.

[Pause]

[Teasing] Piqued your interest, huh?

What dark secrets could this innocent and sheltered intellectual have?

Ok, I’ll explain it, look…

Remember how you said you were donating money to that charity thing?

Yeah, the one about battling cancer.

Well, it just so happens that I do some work on the side to collect money for that same cause.

[Pause]

No, that’s not the stigmatizing part.

It’s more about… how I go about doing it [Giggle]

[Half nervous, half flirty] Well, let’s just say, depending on whether I’m comfortable with it, that I am willing to give certain *favors* to raise money, and that said favors may or may not be of a… specific kind.

[Pause]

[Sigh of relief] For some reason I was suddenly worried that you would judge me there. Sorry about that.

Yes, I’ve always liked to make fantasies come true, to challenge taboos, to get to the very core of someone’s darkest carnal lusts, you know?

[Enthusiastic] See, I *knew* you would get it!

I… don’t know, but I guess there’s just something about that type of scenario that lets me ask those detailed questions… you know, the ones some people are afraid to ask their lifelong partners.

[Pause]

[Teasing] Is that a challenge?

Oh, this is going to be fun!

I can just tell from how innocent you pretend to look right now that I’m about to make you squirm in agony, and I’m going to love every *second* of it!

Ok, here’s a question to start you off…

[Thinking to yourself] What… do you think about when you look at me?

[Pause]

Yes, I get that; you think we’re in the same book club and I’m helpful, sort of flirty, *and* I give the most insightful interpretations about Tolstoy, thank you very much, but…

On a much more… spontaneous level, what do you think about?

What do you think about the fact that I’m letting shy book nerds like you use me however they like?

[Pause]

I get it.

[Ironic] You’re progressive, right?

You don’t want to contribute to sex workers being stigmatized, do you?

And that’s all well and good on a surface level, but…

What if the things you actually think about me… go against those values?

[Pushing him a bit] No, you know *exactly* what I’m talking about, because those looks you try so desperately not to give me right now… they don’t lie.

[Pause]

[Laughing] No, it’s not an accusation, it’s just a fact.

[Making him really uncomfortable] You don’t *actually* want to show me respect, do you?

[Whispering] Just say it!

Nobody is here but you and me.

Do you really think I would have asked you if I’d been offended that easily?

[Pause]

[Triumphant] Thank you!

See, that’s what I’m talking about!

You would never admit something like that to me during a “normal” conversation, right?

But you do it now… because I know you’ve been donating money to that cause… and you can’t help the associations that pop up in your mind.

Let me ask you a harder question…

Does that make you feel… entitled to my body?

[Pause]

Yeah… I kind of predicted that question would make you stare into the floor like that.

I’m right here.

You can look at me.

[Pause]

Yeah, I know everything you’ve ever been taught is telling you *not* to feel that. 

Well, or at least to suppress it as much as you can and to *never, ever* speak about it, but… 

Does that make you *feel* it any less?

Hey…

I’m not doing this to break you or humiliate you or call you out, ok?

In fact, I want the exact opposite.

I want to take that shame I see in your eyes and fucking obliterate it, do you understand?

So let me ask you again… what do you really think about now?

[Pause]

It’s liberating, isn’t it.

Do you have any experience with that?

Degrading a girl…?

I’d have guessed so.

[Enthusiastic] And here’s where we get to the major part of why I do this!

Because I get to be the very first girl to make that fantasy a reality for you, and that means I will stay in your memories for fucking ever!

I *love* that feeling!

[Pause]

So, how do you want to degrade me?

Name calling?

Being rough, huh?

I think you know what I’m going to ask you next…

What… *do* you want to call me?

… And exactly what rough things *do* you want to do to me?

[Pause]

Hold on, let me make this concrete for you.

Here, take this magic marker.

Now, I’m going to strip naked for you… and you’re going to write all of the things you want to call me, on my body, ok?

Hey, look up from the floor, ok?

[You strip naked in front of him].

Yeah, stare at me like that, I like it.

Start with my arm here.

Write something you want to call me.

[Pause]

[You burst out laughing] No, no, no, that’s not…

“Bad girl”? Seriously?

That’s not even an insult!

Here, let me help you out with the first word instead, let’s see…

[You write on your arm]

Isn’t that more fitting?

Isn’t that how you actually see me right now?

As a cum bucket?

Say it.

[Whispering] Call me a cum bucket!

[Pause]

You can’t hide the way you twitched between your legs when you said that.

Why don’t you take that thing out and start jerking off to me while you write the next word, on my stomach.

[He starts jerking off to you and writes on your stomach]

Hm, yeah, an easy one, but much better.

Now say it to me.

That’s right, I *am* a slut.

Keep going…

[Pause]

And a whore, that’s good… and oh, “just a set of holes”.

Yeah, around my neck too… Oh, “made for choking”, now we’re getting somewhere!

That’s right!

Tell me all of it!

Tell me I’m a worthless fucktoy and that my only rightful place is on my knees!

[Pause]

[Enthusiastic] Yeah, clench your fist around my hair and force me down!

Tell me this is where I belong, ok?

Tell me I deserve to be punished for teasing you like I did.

Wait… slap me.

Come on, just do it!

[Light slap]

No, mean it, come on!

[Harder slap]

That’s better.

I want you to do that to me *whenever* you feel like it, ok?

Abuse me as much as you want to, deep down.

Now fuck my throat!

[Facefucking starts here. Not particularly rough to begin with]

Be rough, ok?

Use me the way I know you want to.

What am I?

Tell me again!

Tell me… 

I’m your fucking whore.

Tell me…

My insights into the way Tolstoy portrays social structures in society…

Are as fucking useless as my brain!

[Slap]

That’s right!

Just give in to that power trip.

My throat is only good for fucking… 

So use it like you want it.

[Hard slap]

Yes, fucking abuse me!

Make me your fucking victim!

[Slap]

Don’t let me breathe, ok?

Force it down my throat…

And make me gag until I gush out spit allover my body… 

And then smear it allover my face and ruin my makeup even more.

Don’t hold ba- [He forces it down your throat]

[Muffled sounds]

[Slap]

[More muffled sounds]’

That’s it, sir!

Make my eyes water!

I love it!

[Facefucking continues for as long as you see fit, until]

Fuck, I love the way you use me like that.

But you’re not done with me, are you?

No… you have other ways of shutting me the fuck up, right?

What do you want?

[Slap]

That’s right, take my hands and pin them above my head.

Force me down right on the kitchen floor.

[Slap]

Bend my legs open.

Don’t start slow, ok?

Use me to please your co- [You moan loudly, in a mix of pleasure and pain, as he shoves it inside you]

[Thrusting and wet sounds start here]

Yeah, punish my dirty fucking cunt!

Tell me this is what I deserve for being a slut!

This is what I get for tempting you like that.

What did you write around my neck?

Do it!

No, don’t hold back now, fucking choke me!

Fucking do i- [He chokes you while he fucks you]

[Laughing] You felt me get tighter didn’t you?

That turned you on right?

Don’t hide I- [He chokes you again]

That’s right!

Make your neighbors fucking call the cops on us!

Punish me more!

[Slap]

Yeah, call me a worthless whore!

[Improv fucking a bit more, until…]

I think I know how you want to cum.

You want to pull out and blow your load on my face, don’t you?

And you want me to rub myself off squatting in front of you, huh?

Do it!

Pull out!

[You squat down and touch yourself]

Cum on my face now!

Cum allover it!

Just shoot

Your load

And show me

How a stupid slut like me 

Should be treated!

[You both cum]

[Catch your breath for a bit]

[Laughing] So… is your soul still there, or did I steal it for real?

Yeah.

It *Is* still there, isn’t it?

Good.

And… did I manage to get you out of that shell of stiffness and uptightness?

[Pause]

“For a bit?”

That’s a good start.

What you want when you’re horny, and the fantasies you happen to live out with someone…

None of that has to affect those other values you have… you know that, right?

Yeah, consent and boundaries, exactly!

[Pause]

How do I feel?

I feel fucking awesome!

Seeing you let yourself go like that… fuck, that was hot!

I doubt I’ll talk about South American literature with you the same way now [Laughing]

[Pause]

I know the things I like, and… as cute as I think you are when you praise me for my taste in books…

It also gave me this sense of freedom to have that taken away for a second.

Yeah, you liked that a lot, huh?

Why don’t you say it again… that I’m a brainless bimbo, only good for my tits and my little pussy.

[Sigh] Look, who cares why that makes me wet anyway?

It just is what it is, right?

[Pause]

Exactly, so…

Let’s keep reading like good students, and…

Contribute to battling cancer like upright citizens, and then…

Do even nastier things the next time literature class is dismissed! [Laughing]

I’ll hit the shower before I head out.


End file.
